Phoenix Time Dranzer vs Miruu
by xxSpiralxFlamexx
Summary: Kai is reigning destruction on the Earth...no, wait...thats not Kai!A Biovolt clone of Kai is rampaging through time, killing Kai's family in the future. He only wants one thing...All of the bits in the world!
1. So It Begins

"Nooooo!"screamed Noareo Rog, a 14 year old blader that was the great, great, great grandson of Kai Hiwatari. He fell to his knees as he bled from the numerous cuts inflicted on him. " …how did you….-" his expression went blank.He had died. The last thing he saw before he died was the form of what seemed to be a black version of his bit piece, the legendary Dranzer.

"Hyah hah hah hah!" laughed a boy of about 14. He kicked Reo's dead body. "Fool. You dare go against the power of Black Dranzer?" He turned to his still spinning blade," now…Mirage Form." At his command, the Beyblade turned to smoke, and covered Reo's motionless blade. When the smoke cleared, his bit chip was blank. "Yes Miruu…now that we have the legendary beasts….Draciel, Dragoon, Driger, Strata Dragoon, and Dranzer…we can venture to the past…We will get to meet you- KAI!

:In The Past:

"Is that all you've got Tyson?" said Rick Anderson, former member of the PP tars, "No wonder you had so much trouble with the world tournament, you didn't deserve to get that far! ROCK BISON ATTACK!"

"No Rick, you're wrong! Dragoon- Revolution Storm!" Dragoon began a huge tornado and swept Rick's blade off of the ground. Tyson threw his fist forward, and Dragoon's twister threw Rock Bison out of the stadium and into his Grandfather's Dojo.

"Hey little homie, watch those crazy spinnin' tops! You broke my wall!

"Nice match Tyson, you really have a lot of power with that Dragoon MF. The Chief did a good job on it." Rick turned and walked away. "Next time you're beat though!" Rick grinned.

Tyson, Rei, Max, Kai, Daichi, come see this!" Kenny exclaimed 10 minutes after Tyson's victory, as he pointed to the news, where there was an exclusive broadcast. A chill ran down Kai's spine.

"I have a bad feeling in my blade," said Kai," something is seriously wrong…"

News Report

Hello, I'm Lindsay Kwan, for channel 46 news. Death. Destruction. Kai. How do they all fit together? We have no idea.

Recently, a Beyblader with extraordinary powers has been terrorizing the Beyblade community with a blade we only know as Miruu. Hundreds of esteemed bladders have lost to this mysterious blader, and all have been killed, and have had their bit pieces taken. Victims include: the Blitzkrieg Boys, F Dynasty, The Barthez Battalion, and the White Tiger X team. Now to a Mark Tahahashi for a live report on this massacre.

Thank you Lynn. I'm here live at the site of the most recent of these beybattles, where another esteemed Beyblader has just been murdered. Former PP tar, Rick Anderson, has just been found on the street, his body bearing many cuts, which points to an intense beybattle. His bit, Rock Bison, has disappeared into thin air. Footage from a man who grabbed his camera and taped the battle, one Mr. Dickenson, founder of the BBA, shows that the attacker's bit is a mirror. Once attacked, it can change its form into the bit it was just attacked by. It also seems to have the power to call on any of the bit pieces it has absorbed. This is a close up shot of the mystery blader.

"I cant believe it!" Rei exclaimed. It was Kai…at least at the first glance.

News Report

Closer inspection showed that this is not Kai Hiwatari, member of the Bladebreakers. It is in fact, a clone. Many of you may remember the Biovolt incident a few years ago. Well, this is one of their sick experiments. They cloned their most powerful Beyblader, and created a bit that can do the same(with the power to absorb). This is very similar to the Black Dranzer incident.

End of Report

No way….my clone….but he wasn't supposed to be released until…about 100 years from now…" Kai said slowly,"He couldn't have accuired the legendary bits in the future this fast…If he did, then that means-" Kai looked at his blade- DRANZER WAS GONE!

"Hey, where's my Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

"My Driger, it's gone!" Rei said, shocked.

"Draciel, no!" Max had tears in his eyes."Kai, why didn't you tell us about this?

"No one was to know…I planned to destroy him later in my life….But now that he's out, he'll be looking to do a few things." Kai mumbled.

"What's that Kai?" Tyson said, his eyes tearing too.

"First, he'll be looking to beybattle me, second, he'll be traveling to the hidden part of the Biovolt, third, he'll be awakening the Clone Kai from….this time period.."

"If this is true," said Kenny," then what you're saying is that he's from the future!"  
"Yeh…and if I'm right, then Dranzer should be coming to me in about…now." Kai looked up, and saw the form of Dranzer flying towards him." Dranzer died in the future, which killed him in the past. But you forget on thing. The phoenix revives, hurt or fallen. Dranzer cannot die.

On the top of a building overlooking the Granger Dojo

"We'll see Kai…I'm your better half…Miruu cannot be defeated!" exclaimed an angry clone, drenched with the blood of one Rick Anderson.


	2. Girls Suck

"**KAI EFFIN HIWATARI**," screamed a high pitched voice the Bladebreakers had come to know (but not to love), "What the HELL do you think you're doing! Why didn't you tell me about this clone thing! I ought to **KILL YOU**!"

"Oh no", said a frightened Tyson.

"This-" said Kai.

"Is-" squeaked Max.

"The-" said Rei, backing up.

"END!" screamed Daichi, as Hillary charged towards them, first raised, and mouth foaming.

"APPOLON, HUY YUH!"

Hillary stopped in her tracks, and screamed as a tall blader dove from a plane, his goldenrod Beyblade flying down before him.

"_Is that…Garland?_" thought a confused Kai.

As soon as Garland landed, he began to run towards Kai, shouting something that sounded like "E-sat Ega."

Kai soon understood his words.

Stuffing Dranzer into his pocket, he yelled, "The one who controls Miruu, HE'S AT B.E.G.A!"

It just so happened that today was the day that B.E.G.A, the corporation that has overshadowed the B.B.A., was to be torn down by its very own mascots; Ming-Ming, Garland, Mystel, Crusher, Garland, and a newly purified Brooklyn.

"He's attacking my team," said garland, panting as he finally reached Kai. Kai noticed that a long stream of red traced Garland's path.

"Garland, you're bleeding!" gasped Hillary.

"Thanks for noticing, he said as his eyes shut, and he fell to the ground, a huge gash obviously left from a Beyblade in the back of his head.

Kai looked coldly at Garland. A Single tear fell from his right eye, and on to the back of Garland's head. Picking up the still spinning Beyblade that was Appolon, Kai stuffed it into his other pocket.

"You won't have died in vain...Garland..."he thought, sprinting to the B.E.G.A. Headquarters, tailed closely by the rest of his team, and Hillary.

Arriving 10 minutes later, Kai stopped abruptly and dodged a black fireball that seemed to fly out of a lime green Beyblade.

"_I knew it, he let Garland escape…he knew we would come, and he came with backup_!" Kai thought.

"Kai," Daichi said, "They lured us here, they let-"

"Shut up Daichi," Tyson said, sweat dropping," the readers already heard that! They have Spiral telling the story, so just shut up!"

"_It feels like I know this girl…_" Kai thought, as he stared into the face of a teenage girl.

"The future is dim for you…Father!" said the girl to Kai.

"No…" whispered Kai, "You're wrong!"

At this, the girl's blade shook, and Black Dranzer erupted out of it.

Kai stared into the eyes of his future daughter, Gabriella Hiwatari.


	3. A Rapid Rescue

"Unbelieveable!" said Tyson in shock, "Kai...How...Who is the mother!" "Shut it, Tyson," Rei whispered, nailing Tyson on the head.

Spiral: For more info on the future characters, and their lives, read **Team Gravity- by AijinMegami**

"Father... you dont know what a betrayer you really are..." Gabriella said with a glare that made Daichi drop his Beyblade,"After Boris killed you and mother, i was an orphan. That stupid older brother of mine, the ADOPTED one, left me. He took Strata Dragoon, the Beyblade we had all worked so long and hard on, and went out on his own.Im glad he's DEAD."

"Enough of this, daughter," screamed Kai, "Lets do this, right now...I'll show you I'm no betrayer!" And with that, Kai took out his new Dranzer MF(Metal Flame). "Hm, I see you still use that old Metal Series Beyblade. The future is now," she said as she took out what seemed to be an MS Series Beyblade, just like her father."Beware, as my Black Dranzer MR(Massive Retribution) tears you to shreads!" She launched, and the Earth seemed to disappear where her fancy new Beyblade had landed.

"_Such Power..._"Hillary thought," _I wonder if...I'm the mother...Kai and I COULD make a pretty good couple..._"

"Very good Gaberrz, I must have taught you well!" Kai catapaulted his Dranzer MF at Gabriella's Beyblade, but was knocked away instantly."This'll be a long one...EH DRANZER!" he screamed, as he charged in at his daughter.

* * *

"Ugh...who...are you?" said a dazed Noareo Rog, Kai's adopted son. "I'm Kimberlee, Kim for short. What were you doing out there? don't you know that insane beyblader is out there!" "Yeah...But I though that I was...ummm, whats the word..." pondered Reo, still confused.

"The word you're looking for is dead," interrupted Kim." Lucky that my Rapid Eagle was out searching for food for me to eat, or else you would have bled to death. I assume from the look on your face( Reo looked shocked) that you know of my great grandfather...the backbone of the Barthez Batalion, Claude. Rapid Eagle was given to me by my father, who got it from Claude himself. It's my pride and joy!"

Just then, a screeching sound came from the sky, as though a bird was falling. "What is that," asked Kim," it almost sounds like the might power of-" "DRANZER!" shouted Reo, sitting up on his blanket, and holding up his blade," A stupid mistake by that guy that looks like my ancestor, Kai. Abvsorbing the bits must kill them. Dranzer must've died after he that guy left me, and now he's reappeared in my blade!" said an excited looking Reo."You know what that means?"said Kim, with fire in her eyes.

**"PAYBACK!**" they both shouted, holding up their blades.


	4. Character Summaries

**Spiral**: Character Summaries, Everyone! Since these characters are based on people I know, this shouldnt be that hard

**Noareo Rog**

Age:14 at time of attack

Personality: He's a laid back kinda guy, with 6 close friends, all of which were killed in the attack on the future. He is easily insulted, and will strike when you least expect it. Along with Beyblading, he is an accomplished fighter, and will often fight his opponent while he Beyblades.Girls seem to gravitate away from him.

Description:

Beyblade: Reo owned Strata Dragoon(see AijinMegami's story for details), but eventually gets his birthright- Dranzer.He uses Dranzer in a custom-made spin stealer Beyblade of his, but always keeps his Strata Dragoon with him, just in case of an Emergency where he would need to command two blades.

Attacks: (with Dranzer) Cross Flame, Flame of Souls(taught to him by one of his close friendscoughAijinMegami's Storycough), Memory Burn, Eruption, and his personal favorite, **Spiral Flame**.(with Strata Dragoon) Helios Hurricane, Fierce Helios Hurricane, Stratosphere Storm, Co-Ring cutter, Great Cutter, **Hurricane Katrina**.

**Gabriella Hiwitari **

Age: 12 at time of attack on Kai

Personality : Can you say "Cold hearted Bitch?" She's been out to get Reo ever since he abandoned her.She's gone to the most extreme measures possible(like joining Boris) to destroy him, and her parents too.

Description: She is about 5'4 with long blue grayish hair and ruby red eyes... a mix of Hilary and Kai.

Beyblade: A futuristic MR blade, much like the MS series. Looks like Dark Gargoyle MS...

Attacks: Soul Collapse, Rising Claw Maximum, Stratosphere Storm, Twin Saber, Gravitation Explosion, Galaxy Turbo Twister

**Clone Kai(Cai)**

Age: 1 at time of future release

Personality: Cruel...

Description?

Beyblade: Design Unknown. Bit is ?Miruu?

Attacks: Ask someone who's dead!


	5. Im Game

As they walked through the streets of their abandoned hometown(Browns Millswoot), they stumbled upon a numerous amount of dead bodies, and broken blades. They took the parts they could, feeling a little bit shameful about doing it. "Its the right thing," said Kim, who was taking a few minutes to repair Rapid Eagle with the parts they had found, "I really wanna kick that guy's ass!"

"Calm Down Kimberlee," said Reo with a sweetness in his voice that had never been heard, "We need to find Jack. He's dead, I'm sure of it, but with the powers of our bits, we should be able to at least bring him back. He wont be in the best of shape though."

"You speak so highly of this guy...like he's really that important. He must not have been that strong if he died!"

"..." Reo paused." He was the best Blader I knew. Never criticize him. You have no idea how strong he was..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

A boy sat on the pavement sobbing. His clothes were dirty and torn, yet he carried a shning Beyblade labeled with the words "Strata Dragoon H."

"Whats wrong?" said a tall boy wearing a green shirt, and orange pants. He looked hispanic, but in the shadows of the huge buildings of NY, the young boy, Reo, couldnt tell."You shouldnt be out here alone. Where's your parents?"

Reo started at him, noticing his beyblade launcher at his side. Reo reached in his pocket, and took out a shabby launcher. Standing up, he said "3...2...1..." Jack hastily caught his drift, and readied his beyblade. "Let It Rip!"

Their blades collided in midair, grinding at each other for what seemed like hours. Reo started to smile...his first since the death of his parents. "Strata Dragoon," he said calmly," finish this...Co-Ring Cutter."

"Not so fast," the boy replied," Draciel!" Reo's eyes widened when he heard that name.

"Father's friend..." Reo said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Draciel Gravitation EXPLOSION!" Their blades collided once more, and in all of the noise of the explosion, Reo heard "Hey, I'm Jack..."

* * *

"Thats it! His trademark attack, how could I be so stupid..." Reo took out Dranzer, and launched him." Dranzer, find the marks of G.E. Attack!" With that, Dranzer flew off, blade following closely behind."Follow Dranzer," shouted Reo, and Kim ran with him, Rapid Eagle flying back into her hand. 

"What are you-" Kim said, before tripping over a pile of bones left by one unfortunate Beyblader. Almost instinctivly, Reo skidded to a halt, and reversed his motion, just in time to catch her. "Never let my friends fall," said Reo with a smirk.

"_I think...I think I like this boy..._"thought Kim as she ran along next to him," _He's just like the boy Tsuki told me about..._"

"Lets stop for a few," Reo panted," i know you're tired...I've never seen a girl run at my pace...for 5 hours straight. You're a tough one..."Reo sat down next to her on a park bench, and put his hand on her knee, looking at her intently."

"Is that your way of saying 'I want to kiss you'?" Kim said, returning his gaze."Because if it is...Im game."

He moved closer to her, his hand sliding up her leg. he moved closer to her. She looked expectantly at him. They looked as though they hungered for each other. Reo went for the kiss, his lips millimeters from hers, when he heard "Defense Fortification!"

"Jack?1" Reo said in amazement," No way..." Reo ran towards the barrier covered building that was the BBA.

"_Guess I'll neer get that kiss_," both of them thought in unison.


	6. Black Wings Of Death

**Spiral**: Just to let you all know, there's two Gabriella Hiwataris. The first is kai's daughter, and the second is Kai's great, great, great granddaughter. Just just le tme say, the character profile for Gabriella was for the granddaughter, not the daughter of Kai. And Reo only refers to him as father because Kai was the only person he could turn to in certain times(**READ AIJINMEGAMI'S FIC**!). Also, Gabriella(daughter) had an adopted brother named Kazureo(Ka-zUh- rAy), also known as Reo. One more thing…Reo's Strata Dragoon Blade Has Been Handed down Since the Death Of Daichi, at age 60(lifting and what not).

So Gabrialla that Kai is battling his daughter

Gabriella that Reo speaks of his sister(Kai's Granddaughter)

**Reo**: You just had to complicate things.

**Spiral**: You want me to make you die next chapter?

**Reo**: …

Hyah hah hah hah!" cried an enraged Gabriella Hiwitari," Got you now, Father!" She was grinding Kai's Dranzer MF in the brick corner of the BEGA building. Kai was doing his best to hold her back, but she seemed to have Kai's physical strength and more!"This is kinda boring, do you mind?" she took out a chocolate bar, and started munching on it.

"I've had it with you, LITTLE GIRL!" Kai said, eyes glowing and fists cleanched."Theres no was you could be my daughter...you're too bratty, too bitchy...too much like-"

"Don't insult mother, now." she said, smirking,and pointing at Hillary. "You...I understand completely now," Kai said, finally breaking out of her attack," Lets finish this brat quickly Dranzer! SPIRAL FLAME!"

"Psh, how bout' no." she said, grinning once again.With a sickening sound, black wings burst forth from her body. This would have been normal, except there were two pairs or black wings." _Black Dranzer...I know he's in there...but who else has black wings?_" Kai thought.His eyes widened in terror, while Gabrielles widened and turned pupilless. His jaw cleanched, as did Gabrielles new set of fangs. He turned his head over towards where Brooklyn's dead corpse lay, blade by his side. The bit chip was empty.

"King...OF DARKNESS" a demonic looking Gabrielle shouted.

**As Reo And Kim Ran...**

They saw a figure in the distance. "Jack!" Reo said determinately, and he ran ahead."_That loser..._ " Kim thought," _He'll pay for stealing my kiss!_"

As they got closer, they realized the figure seemed to be entwined in a Beyblade match of unfair odds; 1 against 4! Jack noticed them, and grinned. "I've been waiting for you Reo…whose the girl? Anyways, I suppose I can use it now!" He motioned with his hand, and his blue Beyblade ("_Blue?_"Reo thought.) stopped moving in circles, and was instantly surrounded. "Behold, the power of the sacred phoenix of water, Seiryu!" Reo stared in awe as a phoenix erupted from his blade, a huge wave of water crushing the other four blades. The water phoenix looked similar to Dranzer, but for one, he was clear looking, almost like he was made out of some type of blue liquid.

**Spiral**: "The Phoenix comes to those whose souls have passed the trials of life, and deserve another chance. Do not abuse the power of life, for if used wrongly, the King Of Darkness will spear thy soul."- found carved inside of the sacred bit piece rock.

"Thanks for saving us a huge dialogue explanation scene, Spiral!" said Kim, with a smooch. "Whose blades were those?" Reo asked, still shocked.

"Gabriella's little friends," he pointed to the smashed blades, where two large men, and 2 women, all in cloaks, picked up their shattered blades, and ran.

"I know you liked my battling skills," Jack said grinning. "Oh, by the way, I'm Kim," she said," and with my Rapid Eagle, I Pwn!"

**Spiral**: Yeah, she said it.

"Had to protect the BBA, it has some parts we can use to tweak our blades!" Jack said, and Reo nodded. "Drop it, Seiryu!" and the shield was gone. Jack's blade flew back to his hand.

The three pushed open the glass doors to the BBA, and fell silent. Dead bodies lay everywhere, all over the lobby, in the food court, even in the Bladebraker Honorary Room. " This is disgusting," Kim said, putting her head on Reo's shoulder," Protect me."

Reo blushed as much as possible(He's black. Woulda known if you had read AijinMegami's Fic!).

"Next we need to find Matt…Hopefully he received a phoenix too!" Said Jack, surveying the dead bodies."First, we have to check these people for parts. I know it seems dishonorable but-"

"It is." Said a cold female voice. "Ah, if it isn't my little sister…how have you been,GABRIELLA!" growled Reo.

"Good,good. Boris sends his reguards." She said smilingly. "I'm here to beybattle you for your Dranzer." She said, taking out a lime green Beyblade with the Black Dranzer Emblem on it.

"No. If you want to face him, you have to get through me…and the almighty Rapid Eagle!" Kim stepped in front of Reo and Jack. "Let her do it," said Jack," lets see what she can do."

"I'll destroy you," Gabriella said, two huge black wings sprouting from her back with a sickening sound. "Go Shoot!" She launched her Black Dranzer.

"You think you're the only one!" yelled Kim, two glowing blue wings sprouting from her back, with the same sickening noise. "The God of the Skies will murder you!" she said quietly.


	7. The Unbelieveable Sync

**Spiral**: More profiles, everyone!

**Reo**: You're going to do Kimberlee, right?

**Spiral**: Dude….yeah.

**Reo**: Good…and Jack too?

**Spiral**: Yeah!

**Reo**: What about Gabrielle?

**Spiral**: You're gonna get stabbed.

**Kimberlee**

Age: 16 when she first meets Reo

Personality: Kim is a soft-spoken Fem-Blader who knows how to deal. She's usually quiet, and seems to be love struck by Reo. Don't get her started talking about Claude.

Description: She's about 5'6, with brown hair (light brown/blonde streaks through it), and crystal blue eyes. She wears a pale yellow Rei style shirt (short sleeved, of course) with black pants and a pair of black sandals. Her launcher is the same one used by Claude in the world tournament.

Beyblade: Rapid Eagle G

Attacks: Twin Saber

**Jack**

Age: 16

Personality: Jack is an outgoing person. At times he can seem like a show off, but his only real goal is to protect what he loves (his Beyblade).

Description: The former Draciel owner wears a black hoodie with a purple Draciel emblem on the back. He has a white shirt under it, which bears the Team Gravity emblem on the front of it. He wears black jean shorts, and black and purple shoes. He is Hispanic looking, about 5'8, had short hair, and brown eyes. He is pretty big and strong for his age, and you wouldn't think he was a defensive tacticalist if you saw him on the street.

Beyblade: His new blade is called Seiryu. It uses an engine gear(old school for these guys) and the attack ring is a perfect circle. The base and attack ring mesh together so that when it spins, Seiryu has an impenetrable defense.

Attacks: Gravitation Explosion, Gravity Edge, Defense Fortification, Super Stromalyu.

**Gabriella Hiwatari**

Age: 12 at time of attack on Noareo

Personality: Cold Hearted BITCH. She despised Noareo, and loves to kill what he loves to love.

Description: Same as the Gabriella's before her. They look exactly the same except for one thing…they're different people.

Beyblade: Some form of Black Dranzer in a lime green blade. What was she thinking?

Attacks?

**Back With Kim And Gabriella…**

"I won't lose to you," Kim said, in a voice unlike her normal one. "Rapid Eagle, Grind her to dust." Rapid Eagle advanced on Black Dranzer, but Black Dranzer only moved out of the way and struck Rapid Eagle from behind. "Impossible!" Kim said," no one can keep up with my speed!"

"You're pathetic, Kim." Gabriella said, her pupils becoming slits. "You forget, I have Beyblading skills beyond anything Claude could have ever imagined!" She charged Rapid Eagle, the ground under her blade fracturing as it moved.

"Kim, chill, we need to protect this place!" Jack said, eyes popping at the sight of the cracked floor. "Take that evil bitch down, descendant of Claude!" Rapid Eagle shone brightly, and the bit rose from its slumber. "Rapid Eagle has grown since the world tournament. Let's take him for a test run. Rapid Eagle, Moonlight Attack." Rapid Eagle's twin heads both shot a beam of light out of their mouths. One was aimed at Black Dranzer, the other at Gabriella. Gabriella just avoided the beam of light, but her blade wasn't so lucky. It wa directly with the light, and it seemed as though nothing happened.

"Fool, you think your attack would actually hurt Black Dranzer?" Gabriella sneered," Attack her now!" Instead of attacking Rapid Eagle, Black Dranzer went the opposite way, striking and grinding the place where the first Moonlight Beam had hit." I see I underestimated you…" Gabriella said with a smile. "Black Dranzer, ARISE!" Black Dranzer erupted from his blade, and the force was enough to knock Kim and Rapid Eagle back.

Black Dranzer seemed to snap out of confusion, and as soon as it did, Gabriella screeched "Black Tempest Attack, NOOOOW!" Black Dranzer exploded. Black feathers rained down on Kim and Rapid Eagle. Kim avoided most of them, but one single feather struck her right through her leg, and she fell. As she fell, Rapid Eagle also slammed itself into a wall.

**Spiral**: Blades follow the motion of the Blader controlling it.

A cloud of feathers launched itself at Kim's body, and once it hit there was a huge explosion.

"I'm tired of watching this!' said Jack, as the smoke cleared. "Sorry I had to step in, Kim." He said, walking over to the hurt blader, whose body and blade were under a shield of water. "Ready Kim?" he asked her, dispelling the shield and hoisting her on his back. "Oh yeah, this bitch is goin' down!" she said, grinding her teeth. Jack turned his back to Gabriella, and whispered something only Kim could hear. "Fine," she whispered back," Just don't drop the soap!" she said, sticking out her tongue. "Go!" they both shouted, and their blades both performed a straight on attack towards Black Dranzer.

"Do It" Kim said, and jack motioned with his hand, making what seemed to be a peace sign. His Beyblade multiplied, six other Seiryus shot at Black Dranzer, and surrounded it. Jack closed his fist, and a gravity bubble encased the evil blade between all of the clone blades. "You have a go," he said, eyes narrowed.

Rapid Eagle ran straight for the real Seiryu, and it the blade with amazing force. Seiryu had been ready, and catapulted Rapid Eagle into the air.

Kim gave the thumbs up sign, and then pointed it straight down at the ground. Rapid Eagle flew high above the gravity bubble (as high as possible without touching the ceiling) and floated there. "Thanks for the gravity boost!" Kim said to Jack. "Rapid Eagle…**GAIA SABER**!"


	8. How the Mighty Have Grown

For a second everything was still. No one breathed or blinked. "_I know I can pull this off_," Kim thought. Slowly, many bright spheres appeared near Rapid Eagle. They seemed to be made out of light. "Reis!" she commanded, and the thousands of spheres that appeared all fired themselves at the trapped Black Dranzer.

"Jack opened his fist, and the clones disappeared. The gravity hold on Black Dranzer was broken, but it was too late. The spheres of light smashed the ugly lime green Beyblade with more force than anyone, even Reo had been able to imagine.

"Its over," Jack said, releasing the gravity spell on Rapid Eagle. It fell straight down onto the crumbled Black Dranzer Beyblade. All that was left was the bit chip.

"…"Gabriella walked towards the broken remains of her blade. She stooped down, and held her bit chip in her right hand. "You don't know what you've done…" she said, tears in her eyes. She said some type of command to her right hand, and a shield of darkness appeared over her. When it disappeared, they found that she had too.

**Back In The Past…**

The skies turned dark, and red thunder bolts struck and destroyed buildings. "It's the end of the world as **YOU** know it," said the daughter of Kai, "Bring forth your power, ZEUS!" Behind Gabriella, a huge being appeared. It was Zeus, but slightly different now. His wings were three times his body length( his body was already bigger than the Ex- BEGA building), and his eyes were white. He looked angry. He glared at The Bladebreakers, and instantly all except for Kai were dead. Their eyes began to bleed as they lay silently on the ground, among the howling wind provided by the gargantuan bit.

"Smash it" Gabriella said bearing her fangs, "Leave the bit intact." Just as Gabriella said, Zeus threw forth his monstrous claw, and destroying the Spiral Flame on the way, crushed Dranzer MF. The Bit was in Zeus's paw.

"It is ready, Cai, sir." She said, bowing to the shadowy figure that now approached her.

"Miruu, mirage form!" he said, and his dormant blade came to life, turning into a smokey substance, and covering the bit in Zeus's paw. When the smoke cleared…Dranzer remained.

"Dranzer, run!" Kai shouted. He ran towards the monstrosity that was Zeus, the King of Darkness.

"Strike him down Miruu," frowned Cai, and with that, Miruu took mirage form, and devoured Kai's soul. He fell dead to his knees, his soul stuck in purgatory.

At that moment, Dranzer disappeared from the bit, flying to the one person who could use Dranzer to stop Cai. He flew to the one called Reo.

**As Reo, Kim, And Jack Ascended The Steps…**

"Unh…" Reo fell down two steps, groaning in pain. "My back… I'm burning…." Kim ran to his side, and lifted his shirt. She quickly jumped away as a picture of a phoenix etched itself on his backbone. Four holes appeared on his back, causing him to scream in pain. He looked at Jack, and even he couldn't help but to step back. Reo had the eyes of a bird, and the mark of the Gravity Team on his forehead. Four wings shot out of his back with a sound more disgusting than anything even Jack had heard. Reo's blade fell to the floor, and the bit chip glowed. The brighter it got, the more his wings grew. He was crying blood! He didn't know what was happening. He felt so much pain, that he wanted to die..and then, there was nothing. Reo became normal, gasping for air on the flight of stairs leading to the 10th floor.

"Dran-zer." He gasped, and then he became unconscious.

"Guess I'll have to carry him up," Jack said with a sigh, " But what the hell was that?"

Kim picked up Reo's blade, and her eyes became wide. Dranzer was gone. In its place was a beast with four wings, and two heads. It resembled a phoenix, but the charcoal black eyes said that it was different. The stickers on his Beyblade read "**Eon Dranzer**."

"What do we do about this?" Kim said, once she and jack had reached the training toom, and laid Reo down on a couch, icing his back. " He should rest…give him time Kim, he'll be fine. But this isn't good. He is possibly our strongest member. Without him, we might not be able to protect ourselves against the next threat." Jack said furrowing his brow.

"Lets go," Kim said, taking out Rapid Eagle. " If hes down, we're vounerable, unless we make ourselves stronger! You saw how we tag teamed Auriella, or whatever her name was!" Jack nodded, and took out Seiryu. They launched, and practiced diligently for about twelve hours.

"Tired yet?" she asked Jack, sweat covering her body(her shirt had been destroyed when her own Twin saber attack bounced off of Jack's Defense Fortification). "Not yet," he said, panting and dripping with sweat( his arms had two huge gashes each, which were quickly bandaged, but caused by his gravitation explosion attacking him).

"Stop battling each other," a voice said from the couch.

"Reo!" Kim said turning. She and Jack froze when they saw it was not Reo, but a man standing next to him. He was holding Beyblade on his launcher, and now that they had noticed him, he felt that he was being told that he could finally attack. "Go First Demon Bit, **Giganoron**!"


	9. Watch Your Shadow!

**Spiral**: Don't let your friends battle by themselves! WAKE UP!

**Reo**: …(snorezz)

**Spiral**: (Gets marker) You'll pay if they die…(writes on Reo's Forehead)

Giganoron flew at Jack and Kim, a piercing light emitting from it. They shielded their eyes, and jumped out of the way. Their blades(still in the dish) were struck directly. "What kind of 'Demon Bit' emits light?" Jack said heavily, as he and Kim got up. When the light dimmed, they saw that their blades were tearing Giganoron up in the dish. They were grinding him two ways, and slamming him back and forth. "This is power?" Kim thought, "I must be a Goddess then…"

"Giganoron, what are you doing!" the man said, his eyes tearing. Kim and Jack got a good look at his eyes. He was blind. Jack and Kim stopped hitting him, and looked sympathetically at him.

"We can't do this to him," Kim said sweetly, her eyes filling with tears. "He's blind…I can't fight a blind man!" Suddenly, the blade started to emit light again. "Cover your eyes," said Jack.

"You think that I'm at a handicap just because I'm blind…well guess what, I'm can head better than you can see, and I'm not alone…" the blind man said. "Go Giganoron!" The light became brighter, and a small pig bit rose from it.

"A demon blade that emits light…a blind blader…a pig? Daredevil over here doesn't stand a chance!" Jack said, bursting into laughter.

**Spiral**: Not to offend any blind people...Jack(erases Jack's mouth on his drawing of Jack)

"Wow, look at our shadows," Kim said, squinting in the painful light, "They look like one big bit beast!" she giggled and took out a pair of sunglasses. Jack did likewise.

"The bitch over there is on to something…" the man said, closing his glassy eyes. "Help me Kurje, my sweet!"

"Yesss, Codif…"said Kim's shadow.

**Cai was angered…**

"Gabriella, we're going back to the future. The **KazenoSatanz** should have gathered all of the parts of the dead bladers' blades. We have a new threat, I think." Cai held up Miruu, and whispered something. A portal opened, and they were off to the future. Boris was waiting.

**Kim Screamed As Her Shadow Rose…**

"I am Kurje, mistress of the Shadows. You are going down." She said, bearing her red teeth. "Pick up your blades and get to one side of the stadium. We're going to do this the right way. A mistress has her honor, you know."

The three picked up their blades and went to their sided of the stadium. Kurje and Codif on one side, Jack and Kim on the other. Reo was still knocked out. "3….2….1….GO!" The foursome launched into the dish, and immediately Codif's blade began to emit the bright light again. Jack and Kim were forced to cover their eyes, despite the fact that they had sunglasses on. When the light stopped, Kurje's blade was gone, and Rapid Eagle and Seiryu were dangerously close.

"Where is she?" said Kim, looking around. Codif stayed on the edge of the dish while Jack and Kim looked for Kurje and her blade. He didn't dare attack them, and suffer the beating he had before.

"Kim…look at the shadow of our blades…its spinning the opposite direction!" Jack exclaimed, and he was correct. There was only one shadow under both of their blades, and no matter how much they tried to get away, it pulled them back into each other, slamming them together. "It's her, I know it!" Kim said."

"You can't defeat us! You can't defeat the KazenoSatanz!" yelled Codif, laughing manically. "She has your shadows! Grind them, my sweet!" Obeying his orders, Kurje(wherever **She** was) commanded her shadow blade to bring together Jack and Kim's blades. They went into a fierce grind, and then they stopped. The shadow under them disappeared. Kurje reappeared beside Codif. "Was your time up that quickly?" he asked, a look of disappointment on his face. Rapid Eagle and Seiryu wobbled violently, and stopped.

**Give In To The Power…**

"_You are strong now…you must protect these people with all of your might, for if you don't, the world will fall to Cai. Think of all of those who have hurt you…all who have died…all who WILL die if you cannot control me…I am here…FOR YOU!_" The ice on Reo's back melted. He awoke, leaving scorch marks on the couch he had been on. "I will save them." He said. He turned towards his friends, and saw two others. His forehead shone the mark of Team Gravity. His body had a red aura around it. His eyes were that of the phoenix.


	10. Do I Hear Thunder?

Spiral: My hero, AijinMegami, has reviewed! This is the happiest day of my life!

Jack: Dude…get on with the story…I'm interested in what Reo's gonna do…

Cloaked Figure: So am I…

Jack: Took you long enough…

"**This isn't going to be pretty,"**

Jack said, grabbing he and Kim's blades and backing up to a corner, "If I know this boy( which I do) then he's not going to respond gently to them…

"Which one of you did this?" Reo said, his voice harsh enough to cut someone's arteries by itself. "We did it," Kurje said, stepping forward. "I see." Reo grinned, and raised his left arm in the air. The red aura centered around it, and from the glowing energy appeared a launcher. This was no normal launcher. It looked similar to Brooklyn's crossbow, but this launcher was full arm. Reo deposited the newly formed Eon Dranzer into his launcher, and looked at his arm. The launcher wasn't on his arm, as previously thought…It was **IN** it. The red aura, the mark of team gravity, and the extreme anger Reo had felt all disappeared. "Ready to play?" he said in his normal, taunting voice.

"Codif, get ready!" Kurje said softly. Codif stiffened up, and locked his blade into place. Reo walked to his side of the dish, and slowly said, "This dish is too small…I'll need to get rid of it…"

"Jack, count this one off for me." Reo said, turning to his long time teammate and friend. "3…2…1…wait! Put the mojo into it," Jack said, to Reo. "Hah, ok dude," Reo replied. "3…2…1…GOOOOOOOOOOO SHOOT!" Jack yelled, and Reo's blade was first to hit the dish. "Dranzer…" he thought, and the dish shattered into thousands of pieces. "this whole floor is our dish now." He said, grinning, for he had thought of a plan."

**Gabriella and Cai stepped through…**

The hole of darkness created by Miruu, and instantly, Cai swore. "I forgot to get the other…the past clone. I need to kill him, remember? We cant have this whole incident happening again, mind you." With that, he stepped backwards, and nodded to Gabriella. She kept going through to the future. She was to find the underground Biovolt in the future, and fuse with the future Black Dranzer user…Gabriella Hiwitari. Reo's sister.

"So that's her…" said a cloaked figure, "**REIKAZU SHOCK!**" His lightning quick Beyblade sent a small electrical bolt towards Gabriella as she looked around. She froze, the electricity putting her into a 2 hour long stasis. "That should hold her for a while, the figure said uncloaking itself and heading for the BBA Building, where huge crashes could be heard from a mile away.


End file.
